Point de non-retour
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Lors d'une bataille, Steve est prit de violentes douleurs, et il s'évanouit. Lorsqu'il se réveille...il se passe quelque chose qui va le changer, et là, pour le coup, c'est radical. Steve Rogers redevient Steve Rogers...


**Point de non-retour : **

Note de l'auteur : Une petite idée que j'ai eu, et que j'espère que vous aimerez.

_Sur ce, bonne lecture. _

_..._

Le combat se poursuivait depuis un bon moment déjà. Les Avengers tentaient tant bien que mal de garder les civils à l'abri, et d'amener les armées de Doom hors des zones habitées. Steve et Tony se trouvaient tous les deux dans la même zone, Clint et Natasha nettoyaient une autre zone, tandis que Thor et Hulk volaient d'immeuble en immeuble, utilisant toutes leurs puissances pour dévaster le plus d'ennemis possible. Tout allait bien, si on osait parler ainsi. Pas de débordements, les armées de Doom se réduisaient considérablement coup après coup.

« Steve, un immeuble plein de civil au coin de la rue. » l'informa Tony, par oreillette.

Ce dernier, en l'air dans son armure d'Iron Man, envoyait valser plusieurs bots à la fois.

« Entendu, j'y vais. » répondit Steve en fonçant en courant vers le fameux immeuble. Au passage, il détruisit quelques bots malsains qui tentaient de lui barrer le chemin, et arriva finalement à hauteur de l'immeuble. Il pénétra par la porte d'entrée défoncée, et envoya son bouclier sur un bot qui gardait l'entrée. Ensuite, il s'aventura dans les couloirs, sauvant quelques personnes gardées et maltraitées par des bots. Puis, il redescendit tous les étages en trombe pour les faire sortir.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour sécuriser les civils dehors, il me reste un endroit à voir. » déclara Steve, et aussitôt, Tony arriva pour permettre aux personnes de se frayer un chemin parmi les rues accidentées.

Steve repartit donc l'esprit tranquille à la quête de nouveaux civils. Et il trouva une petite salle, qui devait sans doute être une salle de sport, et trouva une vingtaine de civils encerclés par des bots. Ceux ci avaient des armes étranges, mais Steve ne se fit pas prier et leur lança son bouclier...Seulement, à cet instant... il s'effondra au sol.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son corps...son corps devint froid, et sa poitrine...son cœur était serré dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus respirer. Il suffoqua légèrement, essayant de se reprendre, mais des bots arrivèrent vers lui et lui assénèrent des coups brutaux.

« Argh ! » cria Steve, en sentant du sang emplir sa bouche.

Il se sentait..._faible. Très faible. _C'était comme si la force quittait son corps, qu'il n'était plus que le petit Steve Rogers qui se faisait taper dessus. Et plus Captain America, le défenseur des Etats Unis d'Amérique. Il essaya de se relever, sans succès. « De...de l'ai...l'aideeeee » marmonna t-il, dans l'espoir que l'un de ses coéquipiers l'entende.

_Puis ce fut le néant. _

…

Steve ignorait pendant combien de temps il s'était évanoui, mais il savait qu'il avait un mal de crâne atroce. Mais ce fut bien pire lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux. Il...il devait rêver, sans doute. Ses bras étaient...tout petit. Il...était tout petit d'ailleurs. Il se sentait...tellement faible.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Et ce fut à ce moment que Tony et les autres arrivèrent dans la salle d'hôpital où il se trouvait. Ils le regardèrent étrangement, et Clint glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de Natasha. Thor vint à lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. « Comment te sens tu ? » lui demanda le dieu.

Tony soupira avant de se frotter le visage avec sa main. « Je me sens...fatigué. » avoua le soldat faiblard.

Bruce hocha la tête. L'équipe semblait mal à l'aise mais Steve n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un problème...je sais que...je ne me sentais pas bien pendant- »

« Steve, » le coupa Tony, l'air sérieux. « Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

Le milliardaire le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Quoi ? » lui demanda Steve, l'incitant à poursuivre. Tony consulta ses coéquipiers du regard, et ceux ci l'incitèrent à poursuivre. Soupirant, le génie s'approcha un peu, et avoua :

« Tu es redevenu celui que tu étais avant. Ce qui veut dire...que tu as 95 ans...Et...après ce qu'il s'est passé durant la bataille, tous les coups que tu as reçu, les médecins pensent que tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. »

_Quoi...Quoi ? Celui d'avant ? Quoi...Que... 95 ans, je suis..._

Steve pria pour avoir un miroir, et on lui accorda. Lorsqu'il vit son reflet, il découvrit son visage ridés, pâle, ses yeux fatigués... Il était vieux. Il avait 95 ans. Il...Il n'était plus que Steve Rogers, et plus Captain America, et il se sentait très fatigué.

« Co...comment ? » demanda t-il, et à ce moment, il remarqua aussi un léger changement dans sa voix.

Bruce s'avança, un peu timide. « Je peux expliquer ça. »

Steve toussa un peu et hocha la tête. « L'expérience faites sur toi pour te faire devenir un super-soldat...a sûrement atteint ses limites. Le docteur le savait sûrement, mais ce qu'il savait aussi c'est qu'il ne serait plus là pour affronter ton courroux lorsque tu te rendrais compte que, un jour, tu redeviendrais celui que tu étais avant...mais avec des années en plus. »

Puis Bruce repartit en retrait, et il y eut le plus long silence de l'histoire. Les Avengers ne voulaient pas laisser Steve tout seul, maintenant qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Steve de son côté ne savait pas quoi penser...Il allait mourir, comme ça. Normalement. Alors qu'il était Captain America.

Une larme perla aux coins de ses yeux, et il se mit à pleurer devant tous ses amis...

…

_Bref, je suis désolée x) _

_Ne me tuez pas. _

Si vous avez aimé, faites le moi savoir...et si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus, dites le moi, qui sait...peut être qu'il pourrait se passer quelque petite chose intéressante:p.

Bref, bonnes vacances, bis à toutes


End file.
